the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Columbian Commonwealth (EU)
See the revelant article for its appearance in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]] The Columbian Commonwealth, also known as the 'Columbian, '''is a small, mysterious nation and former commonwealth located on the east coast of the United States in the Extended Universe. Occupying the area once known as Virginia and centred around Washington D.C, the Columbian was created after the fall of the Government. It came under the leadership of Ben Stanton and the New Buckingham Corps, who transformed it into a dictatorship as part of their plot to take over the Commonwealth of New Graystone. When Ben Stanton was defeated by the Alliance, the Columbian became independent and, under the command of Kyle Granger and Hope Edwards, led a force in the war against the Corps. When the Corps was defeated, the Columbian cut off all ties and contact with its allies to exist as its own independent and self-sustaining state. The Columbian briefly restored its alliances in the war with the Cult of the Man in Black, joining the Coalition of Communities to keep their nation safe. After the Great Collapse, the Columbian was one of the few societies that survived the resulting descent into chaos that affected the east coast. However, due to the devastation of the nukes, the Columbian has adopted a slightly more primitive society, including sending off their young adults on a pilgrimage to spread their gene pool. When the Federates spread east, they targetted D.C as their new base on the coast. Despite the Columbian's brave effort, the community was ultimately destroyed. Its ruins were resettled by the Legion and it became one of the four states of the Better World. Overview The Columbian Commonwealth is a small micronation centred around the old nation capital of Washington D.C and spread around at outposts around Virginia, connected by reinforced roads. Before it became a Commonwealth, the Columbian was under control of the Government, a tyrannical faction that waged a brutal war with the Commonwealths. When the Government was defeated, all of its remaining inhabitants declared solidarity with their western foes, integrating the fourth commonwealth. Eventually, the Columbian came under the control of the New Buckingham Corps as part of the Corps' plan to take over the Commonwealth of New Graystone. The Columbian's leader was removed and replaced with Ben Stanton, transforming it into a dictatorship. After the eventual defeat of the Corps, Hope Edwards stayed true to her word and exiled her father and the Commonwealth military. From that point on, the Columbian became a self-sustaining state, completely isolated from the rest of the country, will very little to no contact with the outside world. As a result, very little information is known about the Columbian after the war ended. Over the decades, the Columbian's population experienced a boom, with the nation thriving despite its isolation. At some point, Hope Edwards left the Columbian on a personal journey to recover her grandfather's jacket and tomahawk. The Columbian began to revere the Veteran of Pain and Suffering, believing that the pain and suffering that fuelled the Veteran's strength could be passed on in his genes. Due to their isolation, the Columbian heard only whispers of the group called the Cult of the Man in Black, a malevolent force that was spreading across the rest of the country, wiping out any settlements they came across. However, after the death of Lucy Edwards and several others, Hope Edwards fully allied the Columbian and its army with Thomas Trent and his coalition, forming the largest army in the history of the New World. After the Great Collapse, as most of the already fragile societies that had been built along the hostile east coast and descended into chaos, the Columbian was forced to adopt a more primitive society. As the years went on, the Columbian's gene pool began to suffer due to their continued isolation, resulting in most families sending out their young adult children out into the wilderness to spread their genes and find their purpose outside the Columbian, as long as it aided the nation in some manner. This tradition became known as the Pilgrimage, after the very journey that Hope Edwards herself took in their youth. Inhabitants * Eric Edwards - leader * Arnia - hunter * Alycia * Bethany Edwards * Harry Edwards * [[Hope Edwards (EU)|''Hope Edwards]] - former leader * ''Lucian'' - former co-leader, leader of the militia Formerly * Layla Edwards - left on Pilgrimage * ''Korick'' Deaths * Lucian - killed by the Federates * Hope Edwards - killed by the One Upstairs * Ezekiel - shot to death by Federate soldiers * Numerous unnamed residents Category:Locations Category:Columbian Commonwealth Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Locations Category:Nations